Working in a Winter Wonderland
by ElyzaHere
Summary: Sonic and Amy decide to have a little fun in the snow


Sonic and Amy were hanging out at Tails' house, helping him shovel up some access snow that was blocking his doorway. Sonic, now wearing the red scarf that Amy knitted him for Christmas, was finding every way to slack off."Good, Amy! Now shovel that snow over there!" he directed, resting on a fallen tree. Amy glared at him, and threw the shovel down."That's it! Sonic, you better get off your butt and help me!" she demanded. Sonic weakly raised his arm and whined.

"Oh, I would but, it's so..ugh..far.."

Amy huffed, and picked her shovel up."Fine! If that's how it's gonna be, then you're not getting any cookies tonight! Hmph!" she said, turning away. Sonic frowned, and hung over the edge of the tree."Aw, come on, Amy! Wouldn't you rather do something else than shoveling someone's yard? Look around you, there's snow EVERYWHERE! We should be having fun!" he explained. Amy stuck her nose in the air."Hmph, fun..Sonic, sometimes you need to take care of your responsibilities before you can have any-oof!" Amy suddenly got a snowball right in the center of her back. Sonic looked away, acting as if nothing happened. Amy slowly brushed the snow out of the way, and gave Sonic a piercing glare. Sonic stared back at her, and slightly smiled.

"…pfft.." Sonic kept himself from laughing. Amy blushed in embarrassment, and continued to shovel."Nice, try, Sonic, but that's not gonna-" Again, Amy was hit by another snowball, this time, on the side of her head. Amy turned towards him."Hey! Cut it out-" Finally, Amy was hit right in the face. Sonic was now standing up, his hand frozen in midair. He stared at her, without moving a muscle. Amy brushed the snow out of her face, and glared at him. Sonic snorted.

"..Pfft…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAAHAA!" he erupted in laughter, holding his stomach in pain. Amy had her last straw, and picked up a snowball of her own."That's it!" she angrily packed a pile of snow together and made a larger snowball than Sonic's and aimed. She finally locked on her target and threw the snowball as hard as she could.

"Hahahaaha-!" Sonic was hit on his cheek, and rubbed it in pain. He looked at Amy, surprised. Amy stared back at him with a competitive look, but it slowly softened as Sonic kept staring at her."Uh..S-Sonic?"

Sonic's mouth curled into an evil smirk, and he tossed a huge snowball up and down in his hands. Amy nervously stared at it."Uh oh.."

"CHARRGGEE!"

"AHHHHHH!" Amy took off at full speed, desperately trying to escape the mistake she's made. Sonic laughed, and ran after her. The two ran in circles around the yard, throwing snowballs back and forth while laughing uncontrollably. When Sonic paused to create a boulder of snow, Amy took her chance to hide. Sonic gathered a ton of snow, and carried a ball the size of Cream over his head."Oh Amyyy..I have a little present for youu~" he said. He paced around the yard, trying to look for Amy. He decided to stop under a tree on a little hill to use as a vantage point."Hmm..where did she-"

"Kyah!" Amy jumped down from the tree, and landed on Sonic, causing him to drop the snowball."WhoaaHHAAAH!" The two started rolling down the hill, and landed underneath the white blanket surrounding them. Amy popped her head from underneath the snow, and gasped."Wow! That was awesome! Hehe!" She looked around, but couldn't find a sign of Sonic."..uh..Sonic? Where are you?"

"Oof!" Sonic's head popped up, and Amy was actually lying on top of him! Sonic shook the snow out of his face, and the two stared at each other before laughing. Sonic grinned, and stared at Amy.

"So, how's that for fun, huh? Haha!" he winked. Amy looked at him, and giggled. Sonic lightly blushed at her cuteness, and sighed.

"Hey, lovebirds! How about less flirting and more SHOVELING!" Tails yelled from his window. Sonic and Amy stood up and looked around the yard, it was worse than before.

Amy picked up a shovel, and gave it to Sonic."Alright, you've had your fun! Now, it's time to WORK!"

"Ughh…FINE."

The End!


End file.
